


Tents and Dirty Looks

by FreakishDane



Category: Glee
Genre: Anal Sex, Dom/sub, Festival, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Music, Overstimulation, Rimming, Sex, Tent Sex, analsex, blowjob, sorta - Freeform, tent, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 09:40:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4661889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreakishDane/pseuds/FreakishDane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick meets the new guy, Jeff, at a festival. The warblers are going to perform on one of the smaller stages around the camp. Nick's mind is set, the second he laid eyes on Jeff. That guy was totally getting laid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tents and Dirty Looks

”Hey guys!” Said the guy, Jeff remembered to be named Trent. “Could you make room for one more? I picked this up on the way back!” If Jeff had been given time to think about it, he might have taken that sentence as an insult, but Trent wasn’t done talking. “It took me some convincing, since he’s new and as he said, he doesn’t want to be a bother. His name is Jeffrey-“

“Jeff.” He corrected. He really didn’t fancy them to use his whole first name, instead of what he was used to be known as, Jeff.

“Known as Jeff.” Trent added, pulling off his usual sassy self. “Anyways, move it together, ‘kay?” He said, snapping his fingers a few times. The boys and the girls in the tent started laughing, but did as they were told, and made room for the newcomer.

Jeff looked around as Trent walked over to his festival chair and sat down; a place on the ground, inside the tent, had been made, so he could sit down, alongside with a few other  
and girls, who were also seated on the ground.

The boy’s from Dalton, who was part of the Warblers, was gonna play at this little club, on a festival, that’s why they now were sitting in this tent, together with the glee club from their sister school, Crawford, who were also going to play there. Jeff had just transferred to Dalton, from his old school, where he was a part of the glee club too; that’s why the teachers at Dalton, had decided, to let Jeff come along, and play with The Warblers, at this festival, even though he wasn’t officially a part of The Warblers yet.

Jeff sat down, ending up between the only other guy in the tent, with blonde hair, than himself, and a guy with an unbelievable amount of hair gel, in his hair.

“Hey I’m Blaine.” Said the guy with the hair gel. “Jeff, right? I’ve been the new guy too, so just come to me, if you need any advice? I’d gladly help you!” He then smiled at him, before an empty beer bottle hit him on the shoulder, and even Jeff flinched, when it came flying from what seemed to be out of nowhere.

“Blaine!” a guy half yelled. “Stop flirting with the new guy! You don’t even know if he’s gay!” He then yelled and a few of the girls started giggling violently, while other’s seemed slightly disappointed.

“Oh shut up, Beat! I was just trying to be nice!” Blaine yelped, but blushed slightly, before turning back to Jeff. “I’m sorry if this makes you uncomfortable, I don’t want you to feel bad-“

“No!” Jeff blurted out, before thinking. “I mean… Uhm… It doesn’t make me uncomfortable… I’m gay too.” Jeff said, but he wasn’t sure if it was a good idea to tell people, so early, but they seemed to be very good with it, even though the glance Blaine threw at Beat, Is that even a name? or is it just a nickname? Didn’t escape his attention.

“Hey, you don’t have to be scared; you won't get any shit, for being gay.” Said a dark haired guy, from the other side of the tent, who was sitting next to another guy, also with dark hair; they actually looked quite alike, at first glance. “I’m Brock. I’m gay too.” He said, before e ruffled the other boy’s hair. “And this is Nick, my faithful little sex slave.” He said, and everybody started laughing. It was probably some sort of intern joke. Even Nick laughed.

“That would be me!” Nick laughed and picked up a beer, “Think fast!” He said at threw it at Jeff, who only just caught it, before it slammed into his face. Nick picked up another one, opened it and held it out in Jeff’s direction. “Cheers!” He said loudly, as Jeff, a little confused, opened the beer and held it out to Nick.

“Cheers?” He said, still a little confused; he’d never really been drinking before, but when Nick but the bottle to his mouth and started drinking, Jeff did the same.

Jeff didn’t drink much from the bottle, before he pulled it away from his face again, with a disgusted look on his face, which made all the boys and girls in the tent, start laughing, once again.

“Not used to drinking, I see?” Trent said, in a questioning voice, as the laughing died down again.

“Not really, no.” Jeff said, a little nervous.

“Drink it away!” A couple of girls grinned. “HEY where did the music go!” one of them asked, none of the others had noticed that it was gone, before now.

“TURN ON THE MUSIC!” Someone yelled, but Jeff didn’t really catch, who it was, before a few boys rose from their chairs and started searching for the phone that had been playing music, before.

Jeff looked around the tent with a confused expression, before his eyes fell on Nick. He wasn’t quite sure if he was actually with Brock, or if they were just having some playing around, going on. He didn’t think about that for long though, before he started looking at the lines in Nick’s face. His lips were beautiful, and his face looked kind of overly animated, when he smiled; but in a good way, he was a very attracting guy. His eyes were dark brown, and they were staring right at him. Fuck! Jeff thought when he realized, that Nick was looking at him. He almost panicked, but then Nick just smirked at him, and Jeff dropped his jaw, which made Nick laugh, as he turned back to his conversation with Brock.

A small blush crept up on Jeff’s face, as he didn’t seem to be able to pull his eyes off Nick, and he took a sip of the beer in his hand, pulling a face of disgust, but took yet another sip. Jeff licked his lips, when Nick laughed, and glanced over at him again.

As if Brock had sensed the glance, he moved his head up, and kissed Nick on the lips. Nothing big, just a small peck, as to show that ‘I’m not letting anyone have him’.  
“JEFF!” Jeff’s head jerked up, as Beat had yelled his name.

“Wha-” Jeff asked, a little taken a back. “Sorry what? I zoned out.” He said, trying to hide the blush on his face.

“You sure did!” Blaine said and gestured to the open beer in front of Jeff that was now standing in a pool of beer. “You tripped it over with your foot and you didn’t even notice it!” Blaine chuckled lightly, and a few girls giggled two; the girls that had also giggled when Beat had spilled that Blaine were gay.

“Sorry.” Jeff blushed hard, and now there was no hiding it; not that anyone found it weird, they all would have been embarrassed too, if it had been them, but yet they couldn’t help but laugh.

“Where’re you from, Jeffers?” Beat asked, already now, giving Jeff a nickname.

“I-” Jeff started but then stopped, he didn’t really realize what he’d been asked about, he kind of thought that they were still teasing him with the beer in the bottom of the tent, but when he realized they wasn’t, he got confused. “What?”

“I asked you where you’re from.” The guy asked again, making Jeff think, that he might have noticed the way Jeff had zoned out on one particular person. But then again, that might just be something he made himself believe, but wasn’t actually true.

“I’m-” He started and then stopped to think; somehow, the glance he just threw at Nick made it hard for him to remember. “Uhm- I lived in Columbus, before-” Jeff wasn’t really sure how much he could say, but decided to throw it all overboard. “I was bullied, so my family and I moved to Westerville, when we heard about Dalton.” He simply finished, and didn’t really want to talk more about it, than highly needed.

“I’m very sorry to hear so.” Beat said, looking like he really meant it, most of them nodded, but then taking yet another sip of whatever they would be drinking, about to get back to their individual conversations.

Jeff looked down at the ground, between his feet, not really sure if he’d said too much. It was so easy, for a past victim, of bullying, to be the victim again, when someone sees your weaknesses. Might be that this school had that- what was it? –Zero tolerance, no bullying policy; but no one know, what happened between closed doors.

He wasn’t really sure when he became aware of the fact, that he was being watched. Jeff felt the heat, of someone’s intense gaze, on his face, coming from right in front of him. He knew who it was; very well. The direction, from where it came, was a clear ‘sign’, but also the fact, that he’d locked eyes with him before, and knew how the gaze felt let him know, that Nick was staring at him.

Jeff looked up and as the first thing, he met Nick’s gaze. Jeff blushed slightly, when he saw a glimpse of something, in Nick’s eye, that he’s never seen, directed to himself before. Or, well he had, but never so sudden. He’d seen it with his ex, Adam, but that was just not the same; He and Adam had been together for long, before Adam started looking at him that way, even though Jeff had looked at Adam like that, a while before.

But it felt different, when it was Nick, it felt like he saw him, as if he was the only guy on this earth; that’s what it felt like, to have his eyes on him, burning with something that looked mostly like desire. It was strange. Jeff didn’t even know how to react, and his blush just grew darker, as Nick sent him a crocked smile, that most of all, looked like it was trying to seduce Jeff, without using any words; and really, if that was the case, it was working.

“BOTTOMS UP!” The blonde guy next to Jeff screamed over the pumping music, as Jeff had just put his beer to his lips. The other blonde, laughing, put his index finger, on the bottom of Jeff’s beer and tipped it, so Jeff couldn’t do anything, but relax his throat and let the whole thing roll down, swallowing it all.

When the bottle was empty, and the taller blonde let go of the bottle, Jeff started coughing loudly, while everyone cheered and one even wolf whistled. “Damn, that guy can swallow!” Brock laughed, and a few girls started clapping their hands.

“Hey guys!” Trent yelped. “What do you say, we play spin the bottle!?” At this sentence, they all started cheering once again. Everyone except Jeff; he honestly wasn’t sure, since normally he wasn’t the person to kiss anyone, without there being a whole lot of feelings behind. Also there were a lot of girls here, and Jeff had never kissed a girl before, never! And honestly he wasn’t exactly sure if he wanted to try kissing a girl.

Blaine looked at him, with his head slightly tilted to the side. “You don’t want to play?” He asked, as though this was the first time ever, he’d met someone, who didn’t want to play spin the bottle.

“I-” Jeff started, and took a deep breath. “Sure.” He then said; he didn’t really fancy being more of an outsider, than he already imagined himself to be.

“If it’s because of the girls-” Blaine whispered at him, “I know the feeling, but when you’re drunk, and your eyes are closed, just imagine to yourself, that it’s a guy!” finished off, with a rather sloppy wink; clearly he was starting to feel the booze, a bit, or maybe a lot.

“Blaine shut up before you say something really stupid! Give the guy another beer instead.” Nick said, laughing at Blaine’s attempt to persuade Jeff into- Whatever it was he tried to persuade him into, apart from the obvious, playing spin the bottle, with them all.

Blaine didn’t even argue, he just laughed and reached behind himself, to grab another beer, before handing it to Jeff. “Has anyone got a bottle or what?” He said with the laughter still lingering in his voice.

This might have been the first time Jeff hear one of the girls speak up, when this little girl with long black hair, would probably have been very attractive, if Jeff hadn’t been gay. “I think I have one!” Was all she said, before she dug into her bag, and pulled out an empty bottle; god knows why she was having it in her bag.

“Let’s PLAY!” Beat yelped, as he eyed up the little black haired with the bottle, looking totally ready for getting some kissing on.

The bottle was placed on a flat plate or some kind, in the middle of the tent, and everyone turned their attention to the little bottle. “I’ll go first!” Beat exclaimed, and before anyone could put up any arguments, he’d leaned forward and spun the bottle around, waiting for the result.

Beats jaw dropped, when the bottle stopped spinning, and he looked up in the eyes of Blaine. Jeff had to hide a small laugh, as Blaine half crawled over the ground, and put his hands on Beat’s knees to lean up to him.

“Fucking hell!” Beat said, mostly to himself, as he closed his eyes, and leaned a little down, waiting for their lips to meet.

Blaine clashed his lips against Beats, a smile pulling at the corner of his lips. Jeff could only imagine that the little smile, was playing up by the knowledge, that Beat was the one, who had to kiss someone he couldn’t possibly feel sexually attracted to, because of his gender and sexuality.

It only took a few seconds, before Blaine pulled away and started laughing loudly.

“What are you laughing at!?” Beat barked, when Blaine was still laughing.

“You!” Blaine laughed raised, as Beat’s face turned into an overdone attempt on a pout.

“Gee, thank you!” Beat said his face once again changing; this time into a bitchy face, as he tried very hard, to look like he was actually hurt, though failing badly.

“No! It’s just-” Blaine started, running a hand over his hair, since it was pretty much impossible, to actually run it through his hair, with the great amount of gel. “Just… The look on your face! It’s the funniest thing I’ve seen, ever!” Blaine laughter bubbled up once again, after it had actually calmed slightly down, at Beat’s last comment.

“If you guys would finish arguing, I think it’s my turn!” Trent said, with a crooked smile; as he knew that that would in fact, shut the boys up. And it did. His smiled turned into a sassy smirk, when he leaned down to the bottle and sent it spinning.

A few more kisses was shared, between boys and girls and whatever, some very heated, other’s just being small peeks, when Jeff felt someone’s gaze on him, once again. It was almost burning, but Jeff was a little embarrassed to look up; which is why he hesitated.

A smoldering and very inviting stare, was directed to him, when he lifted his head. Nick. Jeff didn’t have time to think about what it was, Nick wanted, since he kept staring at him, before Nick opened his mouth to speak.

“Why don’t you have a turn, Jeff?” The brunette said, with a faint smirk, pulling at his lips. Jeff was starting to get the impression, that Nick wanted something with him, considering the way he kept looking at him, and giving him beers, whenever he’d just finished a bottle.

“Uhm-” Jeff looked around and found everybody staring at him, waiting for him to do something. “I- Okay.” Once again, Jeff was blushing slightly, as he leaned in, to give the bottle a spin.

Everybody started cheering, when the bottle stopped; both because this was gonna be the first time they would see Jeff kiss someone, and for some of them, because they’d noticed the way Jeff blushed, whenever he looked at Nick.

Nick laughed shortly, before he got up on all fours, crawling till he was standing with his hands on each side of the bottle, which was pretty much the middle of the room. As if the crawling wasn’t enough, Nick lifted a hand, and wiggled his finger at Jeff, telling him to come.

Jeff was beginning to understand why Brock had mentioned him as ‘sex slave’- Well the ‘sex’ part at least. Everything about him just screamed ‘sex’! Jeff blinked a few time, suddenly realizing that Nick was right in front of him, an arm length away. Nick had reached out and grabbed Jeff’s tie, and pulled him up by it.

“There you go.” Nick whispered, before pressing his lips against Jeff’s, not giving him time to even think of an answer.

Jeff was quite taken aback for a moment, but when he felt Nick’s tongue, asking for entrance, he kind of just did what his instinct told him to do. It mostly felt like he was in some sort of trance, when his lips parted, letting the other teen’s tongue inside. As he entered, Nick’s tongue was met, by Jeff’s. They twisted and swirled around each other, dancing together and Jeff even felt Nick tense slightly, when he pushed his tongue past Nicks’, and let it slide over the roof of Nick’s mouth, when pulling it back to dance. Jeff felt himself slightly sucking on Nick’s tongue for a short moment; that’s when Nick started pulling away, but only just letting his lips break apart from Jeff’s, before he let them collide again. Jeff felt his bottom lip, being sucked into Nick’s mouth, where he pulled it between his teeth, before pulling away, letting Jeff’s lip slip out between his teeth, as he gave a full on smirk.

This is when the world started turning back, and Jeff realized, that everyone around them had gone silent. They all just sat there, and started at the two boys in front of them.

Reading the other teen’s minds, seem to be impossible, but Jeff caught a girl’s eye, when she seemed like she was just about to whimper; her mouth snapped shut though, when her eyes met Jeff’s.

Jeff looked back at Nick, whose eyes were darker than the usual, and glistening with a lust, that actually kind of scared Jeff. Not like it was scary like a horror movie, by scary like he didn’t know how to react and deal with it.

Jeff leaned back, flopping down in his seat again; his tie sliding out of Nick’s loosened grip.

Jeff watched, confused, as Nick started chuckling to himself. His head tilted to the side, when Nick simply crawled back to his seat, leaned up and kissed Brocks cheek lightly, making Brock smile.

“Hey what’s the time?” A guy Jeff seemed to remember, to go under the name David.

“It’s around half past eleven.” Beat said, after taking a quick glance at the watch, wrapped around his wrist.

“Isn’t it about the time, where we should get going, if we want to listen to Maroon 5, like we agreed!” Trent threw into the conversation.

“God that’s soon, isn’t it?” Blaine yelped, as he was indeed the biggest fan of Maroon 5, in this tent. “We have to go, like now!” Blaine practically leapt to his feet, and over to the opening of the tent, to go outside.

“Blaine, wait!” David said, jumping after Blaine, to grab his wrist. “Wait. Don’t just start running off; we don’t want you to get lost like last year, when Katy Perry was playing!” He said, his voice slightly hiding a low chuckle, at the memory of back when he’d been lost, last year.

“Fine, but hurry!” Blaine whined. He was obviously very eager, to go hear Maroon 5. Jeff didn’t know why, he’d never really been such a big fan of the band; not that he didn’t like them! They were good, but he just liked other bands more.

One after one, they all got their jackets on, and tumbled out of the tent, waiting for them all to come out, so they could leave.

Last out of the tent, came Brock. Just, he came out from there, with the difference, that the other’s who’d come out, actually knew how to use their legs. Brock was literally stumbling over his own feet, and the second he was out, he fell down on his nose.

“Again?” Nick said, mostly to himself. “Oh god, this happens every time!” This time Nick’s words were actually meant for the others, and not just himself. “Brock you have to go in and lie down! You’re too drunk! You’re gonna hurt yourself or something if you don’t!” Nick started to lightly push Brock back inside, until the guy agreed, and went to lie down.  
“Don’t I get a goodbye kiss!?” Jeff head Brock whimper from inside the tent, this clearly directed to Nick, who was just about to come back out of the tent again.

“Brock I know you’re drunk, but god! Stop violating the English language!” Nick exclaimed with a sigh, as he turned around and headed back inside, for soon after to return and close the tent, before Brock had the time to say more.

“Can we go now?” Blaine whined, as he stood there, tipping on his feet as he watched the others just kinda standing there. “I really want to hear them!”

“Yes, Blaine! We’re going now!” David said, and as it was said, so it happened, that they started walking, in on big chatting group.

It didn’t take long, before Jeff realized, that Nick was trying to get to walk next to him, but without it being too obvious. It was slightly amusing, but when Nick finally got to Jeff’s side, Jeff didn’t really know what to say, so therefore he didn’t.

“Uhm, Jeff?” Nick said after the two of them had been walking in silence, between the other guys and girls. “You look tired! Maybe I should follow you back to your tent, so you can get some rest?” Jeff didn’t realize what Nick wanted, when he winked at him, he only knew that he wasn’t tired.

“But I’m not tired?” Jeff said with a slight frown.

“You look really tired, are you sure I shouldn’t go with you back?” Nick’s voice was getting slightly bothered, when he once again sent him a wink, trying not to make the others notice.

“No really, I’m not tired!” Jeff said, reassuring. He really wasn’t tired; no matter how tired he might be looking.

“Would you shut up and just let me take you back?” Nick said, though it almost sounded like a growl.

“Um-” Jeff frowned. “Okay? If you insist? I mean, it’s not like it’s a ba -” Jeff felt a hand close around his wrist, and he was pulled along the opposite direction, cutting himself off, in a short yelp.

“Great! I’m sorry guy’s, we’ll see ya’!” Jeff almost fell over his own feet, when Nick kept dragging him bag, towards the tents, in which the Dalton people were located. “Where’s your tent?” Nick asked, after dragging Jeff along, for a few minutes longer, and they were out of hearing range of the boys, whom they had just left.

Jeff stumbled over his own feet, trying to keep up. “It’s the little blue one. Over there, at the fence.” He questioned and pointed towards the little tent of his own, slightly distant from all the other tents, yet not far away from where they were walking.

“Perfect!” Nick exclaimed and sped up, pulling the blonde after him again.

After being pulled along, trying to keep up with the shorter one of them, and stumbling over his own feet, an unknown amount of times, Jeff finally started to catch the pace of the walk, though he was still very confused as to what was happening. “Nick-” He started.

“Shhh!” Nick said without turning his head, as he kept heading for the little tent, standing up next to the fence.

“But-” Jeff began.

“No!” Nick cut him off again, before he got to say anything.

“But-”

“Jeff!” The smaller teen’s head jerked around to look at the taller one, as he once again cut him off. Nick looked at Jeff for a few seconds, in silence, before he turned back around, and started walking again.

“What are we-” Jeff tried again, but yet he wasn’t allowed.

“I mean it!” Nick yelped as they were just about there, and he really didn’t want to explain it out here.

“But Nick-”

“SHUT UP, JEFF!” Nick exclaimed as he turned around, right outside the tent of Jeff’s. He grabbed Jeff by the waist, pulled him up against his own body, and slammed his lips against the blonde’s. “Now get in!” He murmured, as he let go of the other set of lips.

Jeff wasn’t more than just inside, when Nick had followed and closed the tent behind him; they were suddenly very close, face to face with each other.

“Nick, wha-” Jeff began, as he still hadn’t been allowed to ask the question of his, without being cut off. This time was no exception.

“Do you really not know what this is about?” Nick asked with his face pulled into a frown.

“I- I think I do… But Nick-” Jeff began to get the feeling, of being dominated. It reminded him of something he’d heard of, but never really tried. It reminded him of the game called Master and Servant. He felt, like if he kept letting Nick take control, he’d end up being treated like a dog. His body’s reaction hit hard! So hard he felt like he’d been struck by lightning. His mind was a mess and he just wanted more; but when Nick cut him off again, Jeff felt he would need to force himself, if he wanted his answers.

“What is it then?” Another frown took form on Nick’s face, as he reached out to caress Jeff’s cheek, moving slightly closer.

Jeff felt his skin lingering, under Nick’s tender touch. Right there and then, Jeff would have agreed on everything, until he remembered. “What about Brock?” Jeff slurred, as he was indeed rather drunk, but did move backwards, away from Nick’s touch.

“Brock?” Nick questioned. “What are you talking about? Brock and I are just close friends!” Nick had inched closer once again, as he was speaking.

The next thing Jeff knew, was Nick’s lips against his own, sending sensations through his body, as he was fighting an inner battle to do what was right and not just what he wanted to do. It took Jeff the same time it took Nick to get himself granted entrance and taking advantage of this, before he pulled away, and did what he found right. “Just friends? That’s not how it looked to me!” he whined; already cursing himself inside his mind for always doing the right thing.

“Okay a lot of things can be said about me, but I am not a cheater, nor am I a liar” said Nick, in a tone that settled just exactly how offending he’d found this. He would never cheat on anyone, and he would honestly never be with Brock like that. Sure the guy was hot and they had chemistry; and they might or might not have had sex, but it just wasn’t the way he saw Brock. He’d never be able to see him as a boyfriend, and he knew that.

“You’re really serious, aren’t you?” Jeff frowned and tilted his head to the side; he was feeling slightly bad, he did after all just accuse him of being both a cheater and a liar. That was just not okay. Jeff brought his hand up and put it on Nick’s cheek, turning his head till he was looking in his eye.

“I am.” Nick simply stated. “Now get the fuck over here, and kiss me!” He commanded, as if he’d known Jeff wouldn’t be able to resist.

Jeff blushed slightly and knew he had to obey. He knew he had to, because he couldn’t stop himself. He didn’t even say anything, before he closed the gap between them. Still tastes like beer. Jeff noted to himself, knowing that he did so, himself; but yet it was quite arousing.

The moment of softness didn’t linger for long. Nick simply knew that he wanted Jeff in another way than this. This very moment, that is. Right this moment, he wanted to dominate; He wanted to see Jeff on his knees; He wanted to be Jeff’s master; He wanted to be the one in control. Nick clasped one hand around Jeff’s neck and settled the other on his hip. Pulling slightly, he pushed their bodies up against each other, as they were standing on their knees in the small tent; their necks bend slightly, to prevent hitting the roof of the tent. In very few seconds Nick got granted access to Jeff’s mouth and deepened the kiss, sloppily tracing his tongue over the backside of Jeff’s teeth.

Without breaking apart from Jeff’s lips, Nick moved his hand from the blonde’s hip; and placed it on the ground. The other hand crept down from Jeff’s neck, to his back, supporting the guy, as Nick began leaning forward, making Jeff bend backwards.

What are you doing!? Was literally the only thought running through Jeff’s mind, before realizing what Nick was doing, and he just went along with it; letting the shorter man push him backwards, until his back reached the air mattress on the ground; he’s legs bend underneath him, and Nick on top of him. Wha- I- God please take me! Jeff’s thoughts were getting looser and looser, and he felt a whimper work its way up his throat and over his lips, into the kiss.

Jeff felt Nick’s lips pull into a smirk against his own and he felt yet another needy sound reach his lips when Nick pressed slightly further down on Jeff’s body. Jeff’s legs were starting to slightly ache from the pressure of his own and Nick’s body.

Yet another whine reached Nicks ears and he moved slightly, so that Jeff could get his legs out from underneath himself and straighten out. It wasn’t long though, before Nick shifted back and once again, had his body pressed against Jeff’s.

Jeff’s hands slid up Nick’s sides, running up under his shirt. This was the moment when Nick batted his hands away. “Not so eager.” He simply said with a smug smile, as he’d broken apart from Jeff’s lips. “You should learn to behave.” Nick whispered against Jeff’s ear; making said boy writhe underneath him and throw his head back, wanting that hot breath on him, wanted his lips around the lobe of his ear, wanted his teeth in his neck. He wanted to be dominated. He wanted to be treated like a dog. A firm touch by strong hands. To be ordered to suck him off. Jeez, to taste him. To obey his wishes. To feel his fingers dig into my flesh. To find bruises tomorrow, where he held me. He moaned softly at his own thought. Yeah, simply put, he wanted it rough.

Nick grinned as if he could hear Jeff’s thought; and really, it wouldn’t even surprise him if he could. Jeff felt like his thoughts were screaming at him. It was strange how one’s state of mind can be changed by a few words. A moment ago, he wasn’t even sure what to do. Now that Nick had showed him his dominance, Jeff was like poodle in his hands; He just felt like Nick’s words in his ear, had set his whole body on fire.

The fire in Jeff’s body lit even further up, when Nick bit down on Jeff’s neck, hard but yet not drawing blood. Jeff’s eyes flew open when Nick’s teeth had clenched down around his sensitive skin. A loud moan fell over Jeff’s lips, and if he’d been able to thing about anything else than Nick that was now sucking on his neck, he’d probably been thankful that he’d placed his tent a little distant to the rest of the tents on the camp.

Far much sooner that Jeff had wanted, Nick pulled away and sat up on his heels. Jeff panted slightly when he looked up at Nick, about to say something, but Nick cut him off, even before he got to open his mouth.

“Take off your clothe.” Nick’s voice was hoarse and it sent shivers down Jeff’s spine. He literally felt unable to move. “I said, take of your clothe!” Nick commanded, when Jeff hadn’t moved. “And turn around.” Jeff’s head was still spinning, when he got up and started moving out of his clothe; his back turned, as he’d been told.

The second Jeff had pulled his shirt over his head; he felt a set of lips attach themselves to his neck, from behind. His body jerked slightly in surprise, yet the shivers running down his spine was taking over and all his movements stilled, when the lips started kissing their way up to that soft spot behind his ear.

“Didn’t I tell you to take off your clothe?” Nick whispered into his ear, that hot breath spreading over his ear, yet again.

Jeff shivered and nodded, only just visibly. The cold made his whole body erupt in goose bumps, yet not taking out the fire underneath his skin.

“Didn’t I?”

“Yes.” Jeff choked out, his whole shaking from the sensation. He felt like his whole body had stopped working. The only thing he felt was Nick’s body, pressed against his own naked back. He literally couldn’t move.

“Take it off.” Nick whispered, commanding, but yet still a whisper, right into Jeff’s ear. Before Jeff had the time to do anything, say anything, or just think anything; Nick pulled away. “Take it off, and don’t turn around!” Nick demanded.

While Jeff shuffled and struggled with getting his clothe off, without turning around to look at the boy behind him; he didn’t hear the ruffling sounds behind him. Eager to feel Nick’s touch, Jeff kicked off the pants, hanging around his ankles and got back up on his knees.

“Good boy.” The whisper sounded closer than Jeff had expected, and he was just about to turn around to look at the other teen, when he suddenly felt a warm body pressed up against his own, flesh against flesh; nothing in between.

Jeff’s breath hitched when he felt something hard, throbbing against his ass. He couldn’t help it, and he didn’t even realize what he was doing, before he pressed back against Nick’s hard member. He did quickly figure out that he should not have done this; the movement earned him a hard smack on the side of his butt cheek and a hard bite on his shoulder, before Nick’s hoarse voice sounded again.

“Don’t you dare.” He simply said, causing a whimper to fall over Jeff’s lips, and a hand to fly up to Nick’s hair. “I don’t want you to touch yourself, or me, before I’m letting you.” Nick’s voice stayed in that hoarse level as he kept speaking. “Do you understand!?” Quite frankly; every word just drove Jeff crazy and sent his head spinning.  
Jeff was completely unable to put a coherent answer together, so he only nodded, and gulped audibly.

“Good.” Nick purred into Jeff’s ear once again. “Now turn the fuck around and get on the ground!” behind the purr in Nick’s voice, Jeff could hear the slight commanding voice, that made it completely impossible for him to disobey; so he did what he was told. With shaky movements he turned around and placed himself flat on his back.

“Nick-” Jeff started he didn’t know what to say though. For some reason, the way Nick kept looking at him, was more than just mildly arousing. It felt like some sort of fever in his body that made everything push him beyond the limits of just aroused.

“Already hard for me, huh?” Nick smirked, as his eyes trailed down over Jeff’s body and landed on his throbbing hard member. “Aint you a little slut?” Nick breathed and first then, leaned down to the blonde and kissed him hard on the lips.

The way Nick spoke, when he’d called him a slut, made Jeff moan softly into the kiss and raise his hands to wrap them around the other teen’s neck, kissing back.  
“What did I tell you about touching?” Nick said when he’d pulled away, looking into Jeff’s eyes with a judging mine. “You are not going to touch unless I say go for it!” The dark haired teen commanded. “Understand?” he then leaned down, when he saw Jeff’s hands fall to the ground and ruffle into the sleeping bag; first he kissed Jeff’s lips, then his chin, and his neck.

A whole line of kisses was trailed down Jeff’s neck, and each kiss made his breathing heavier. Jeff’s breath hitched when Nick’s tongue flickered out and lazily began toying with Jeff’s hardening nipple, before sucking it into his mouth. A loud moan escaped Jeff’s throat when Nick’s teeth scraped over the nipple, as he let go and began kissing his way further down.

Jeff’s hands quivered in the fabric underneath him, when he felt Nick’s lips attach themselves to his hipbone. The second the blonde felt his skin being sucked into the other boy’s mouth, his hands fisted hard and his eyes squeezed shut.

A quiet whimper left Jeff’s mouth when Nick released his skin. His breath was almost caught in his throat when a moment after, he felt Nick’s hot breath ghost over his length.  
“You’re probably aching to feel your cock inside my mouth; aren’t you?” Nick smirked and licked a line up the underside of Jeff’s cock, making him whine loudly. “I bet you’re aching to just fucking feel my tongue twisting around your cock. Sucking you off till you come, huh?” Nick’s voice trailed off as he began nipping lightly at Jeff’s balls.

“Nick- Please!” Jeff panted and writhed on the ground; he just wanting more, he didn’t even know what, just something!

“Please what?” Nick purred and gazed up through his lashes, at a very tongue tied Jeff. “Please what, Jeff?” He repeated when he didn’t get an answer. “Answer me, Jeff.” He demanded; his voice louder than before.

“I-” Jeff started, but the next words caught in his throat, when Nick kissed his tight. “I need more!” Jeff gasped, out of breath already.

Oh really?” A new smirk pulled at Nick’s lips. “Like this?” He asked and licked the tip of the blondes cock, removing the leaking pre-come from there, enjoying the taste. “Or this?” He asked, right before he let his lips stretch around the blonde’s length, moving his head down and taking it in as long as he could, without deepthroating.

Jeff threw his head back with a loud moan; feeling his hips jerk, but a hand caught him and held him down. His mouth was hanging open and his eyes were squeezed hard. His breath was heavy and the small sounds kept falling over his parted lips, all the while Nick was pulling backwards, almost letting him go before he moved forward again.

The dark haired teen slowly began building up at pace, going faster and faster until he hit the right speed, creating the moans from Jeff’s mouth, ecstatically making Nick agree with himself that he was going to arive, only from his mouth. He wasn’t going to end there, though. He was going to get inside, and he was going to do Jeff real good.

Jeff of course, didn’t know of these thoughts. All he knew was that this felt fucking fantastic. A slightly louder moan sounded in the tent, when Nick pressed his tongue hard against the vain on the underside of Jeff’s cock, while pulling backwards; making it literally feel like heaven for Jeff.

A low chuckle vibrated in Nick’s throat, by the sound of Jeff’s moaning. The taller one began to get the idea, that Nick enjoyed turning people into a moaning and shaking mess, because that chuckle felt- “HOLY SHIT!” Jeff yelped when Nick relaxed his throat and took his length all the way in, the little vibration still sending shivers through all of Jeff’s body.

The strong scent of lust and sex was already filling the air; a smell that nobody would ever mistake for anything else. A smell that Jeff had to admit, he was getting quite fond of. It was like the smell just made it feel so much more intense; and had Jeff been a smoker, he would have desperately needed a cigarette by now.

The way Nick tightened his lips just slightly more whenever he pulled back, made Jeff whimper. He didn’t even know what to do. His hands were fisted, and sweat was already glistening on his body.

Experimentally, as to what Jeff responded the most to, Nick sucked lightly around him, when he moved backwards, letting his cheeks slightly hallow. When Jeff moaned a little louder and writhed lightly underneath him, Nick decided to try it out again.

Yet another suck, while pulling back, made Jeff feel the sensation start to coil in the pit of his stomach and he felt his balls tighten. He didn’t know how to warn Nick; He’d been told not to touch him and he felt like he wouldn’t be able to speak. Yet he had to try. “Close-” He choked out. He’d never been treated this way, but he honestly wished he could do this forever.

Much to Jeff’s surprise, Nick did not let him go. He was expecting that Nick would have wanted something out of it as well, and then would have let him go, for trying something new off; yet Nick only relaxed his throat and moved in, till his nose was against Jeff’s skin. Nick gave one final suck, Jeff’s full length inside his mouth, and Jeff was coming down  
Nick’s throat, panting something in the lines of “Oh- Fuck… That was- Oh my- God!”

Jeff’s mind was one big blur, and he felt like the he was going to fall apart, when his orgasm ripped through his body. His acknowledge of what was happening around him was long gone, and he didn’t feel or realize what was happening, before the black blur in front of his eyes disappeared and he saw Nick, still between his legs, with his head lowered to his tight.

When Nick nipped lightly at the inside of Jeff’s tight, with his teeth, letting his lips play over the blonde’s skin; Jeff mewled in pleasure. He didn’t even think, that he could take much more pleasure, after what he’d just experienced; yet his body began itching and lighting up with desire, and he felt himself hardening again.

“Nick-” Jeff panted, still out of breath from his orgasm. His gaze met Nick’s, and the glints in his eyes made Jeff shudder. “I- Please!” he gasped.

Nick then slid up, along the side of Jeff’s body till his mouth was right next to Jeff’s ear. “Eager, huh?” Nick purred lowly, feeling Jeff’s body respond to his words, by his hips jerking lightly and his chest hovering a little faster, and his eyes fluttering shut; eyelashes brushing against Nick’s cheek. “Get on your hands and knees.” Nick demanded, still keeping his voice low.

Jeff’s arms and legs quivered when he moved around to get on his hands and knees, like he was told.

“Good boy.” Nick teased as he sat back up, and moved so he was sitting behind Jeff.”Want some more, boy-” He questioned, as his hand collided with Jeff’s butt cheek in a light spank; this making the blonde groan. “Is that it?”

“Please!” Jeff choked out, his arms shaking under his own weight and the sensation within his body.

“Your arms better not give up!” the dark haired teen uttered. Without any further warning, Nick moved forward and pressed his tongue flat against Jeff’s entrance, dragging it up over it; making Jeff yelp.

The wet slick feeling against his hole, made Jeff jerk backwards, silently begging for more. He’d honestly never experienced anything like this; wet and soft, yet firm and hard, and  
he just really wanted to scream it out.

“Keep still!” Nick said, never rising his voice, as he squeezed at Jeff’s cheeks with his hands, to hold him in place. Nick leaned a little forward again, beginning to lick slowly, in circular motions, over the tight ring of muscles. Jeff got the feeling that Nick wanted to see how far out he could drive the blonde.

Jeff choked down a moan, and his arms kept shaking underneath him, when Nick laid one lick directly over the hole.

A little smirk was playing at the corner of Nick’s lips, when his tongue danced over Jeff’s entrance. Well, as much as it can with your tongue out of your mouth; busy converting someone into a shaking mess. Slowly, but safe and teasingly, Nick began to press his tongue-tip at the muscles, with his tongue; working the blonde open.

Wincing against the slight pain, Jeff bit his lower lip, to hold the sounds back, urging himself to keep as still as possible.

Only a few seconds passed, before the pain was gone, and only pure pleasure was left, when Nick’s tongue had pushed in, and was now pulled back out, just to repeat the motion; pushing in and out of Jeff’s tight hole.

When Nick then pulled back out one final time and dug his teeth into the skin of Jeff’s cheek, the taller boy all but screamed in pleasure.

A soft laughter was everything that was heard from Nick. Jeff had honestly not expected a laugh like that, from the dark haired teen. Not right now, that is. He’d mostly expected some cocky comment or yet another of those thrilling demands. But no, not this time.

Despite the fact that Nick’s mouth had left him much earlier than he’d wanted, Jeff willingly opened his mouth, when three of Nick’s finger’s had come to ask for entrance, and sucked them in. Jeff had no idea about what he was doing, he just did; wetting them, and swirling his tongue around them and in between them, slicking them up.

Quickly withdrawing his fingers, Nick enjoyed the little pop from Jeff’s lips, when he did so. “Are you ready?” Nick asked; for the first time, actually making sure if Jeff was ready or not. Maybe because he knew that Jeff wouldn’t say no?

“Yes. Oh god- Yes!”Jeff whimpered, when Nick’s fingers slipped into his crack, nudging over the muscles in his entrance; ready to push in.

“Relax, babe.” The dark haired said when he began pushing his index finger inside; instantly feeling the blonde clenching around him “Relax!” he repeated and stopped moving, until Jeff’s muscles relaxed around him, and allowed him to continue.

It did not take long for Nick, before his finger was buried inside the blonde. Wriggling his finger a little, acknowledging that the burn would not be felt much after his tongue had been working with him; Nick didn’t waste many seconds before he pulled his finger out, returning it with another alongside with the first, going slightly slower.

Nick went slower, yes. But that didn’t stop Jeff from hissing, biting down on his lower lip and squeezing his eyes shut; though he felt the pleasure evolving, through the pain. Jeff’s toes curled slightly, as he got used to the feeling.

Nick on the other hand, only held still until the point where he knew that the pain wouldn’t be too harsh; not a second longer. He didn’t withdraw his fingers at first, but twisted them, and moved the around each other, to stretch the blonde.

Jeff felt the pleasure taking over, when Nick began pumping his fingers in and out; going slow at first, but fast picking up speed till he was going in rhythm of the music he suddenly realized was being heard over the camp, from the stage.

When the sensation began to flutter in Jeff’s stomach and he instinctively clenched down, around the Nick, the dark haired teen pulled his fingers all the way out, making the blonde whimper. Not many split seconds went by, before Nick’s fingers returned; with a third one by their side. Now the whimper was replaced by a high pitched whine.

As Nicks fingers were once again buried between the hot walls inside of Jeff; the blonde’s hips jerked and he pushed back for more. The three fingers gave a slight burn, but somehow Jeff liked it; made him feel like he could come right there, right then, if Nick moved just a few inches.

If Jeff had the ability to think, he would have begun to think, than Nick could read his thoughts, because he did exactly that, Jeff needed. He pulled his fingers almost all the way out and pushed them back inside. Fast. Jeff’s vision blurred and his cock twitched one, two, three times before identical white liquid as to what Nick just had swallowed, shot out of it; covering his sleeping bag completely with the salty cum.

Nick kept his fingers inside, constantly making Jeff loosen up slightly. “How does it sound with yet another round?” Nick breathed into Jeff’s ear, as the guy came back down from his height.

“Oh please… Just- Please!” Jeff gasped. This pleasure was far too good to not want more; even considering that his arms were shaking so hard. He just knew he had to keep up on his arms, until Nick let him relax, so he used the last of his strength to do so.

“I’m going to fuck you now, okay?” Nick breathed and pulled his fingers out of the panting boy in front of him; making him whine once again.

Jeff wanted more. He wanted it all and he wanted it now. His whole body was a quivering mess and even the static friction when Nick’s hands dragged lightly down his side, made it feel the most beautiful sensation he could ever imagine.

The blonde hadn’t even realized that Nick had moved, before he was positioned behind Jeff, with the tip of his, by now, throbbing length was pushed against his entrance, almost pushed in, but not all in yet.

As though Nick knew exactly how much Jeff was aching to be filled, he began pushing in. As determined as he was, that he would push Jeff to his boundaries and beyond them; he held back. He took his time to push in, but by the time he was buried deep inside Jeff, the blonde’s eyes were squeezed tightly, his hands were gripping in the fabric underneath him and his mouth was hanging open; small sounds escaping his parted lips.

Jeff’s body was aching. Both from slight pain, from pleasure and from desire. The feeling of Nick, finally buried inside him, lit his body in a burning fire. A hand was placed between his shoulders and his skin was burning under the touch.

Pulling out, almost as slowly as he’d pushed in, Nick took his teasing just a level up higher. Pushing back in, he put a slight pressure on the hand placed between Jeff’s shoulders.  
The light pressure was all it took, before Jeff’s arms gave in and with a surprised gasp he fell forward; landing on his arms, lying on the fabric of his sleeping bag, his face hidden in his arms and skin with his collarbones, resting on the sleeping bag as well.

“Like that, huh?” Nick smirked, as he got ready to repeat his movements, one hand still between the blonde’s shoulders, the other gripping his slim hips to hold him in place, when he began moving in a fast pace, in and out of the blonde.

“God! –Yes!” Jeff choked out, barely noticeable; only just loud enough for Nick to hear that something was said.

“What? I’m not quite sure I heard you?” Nick purred and pushed in a little harder, making Jeff moan out loud.

“I-” Jeff panted. “Yes!” This time a little louder and Nick couldn’t stop the grin that was making its appearance on his face, from Jeff’s pleasantly pained voice.

Nick’s rhythm soon again followed the beat of the pumping music outside; Jeff’s moans synchronizing with the music, responding to every thrust from Nick, which Jeff rocked back to meet every time as he wanted more and more.

One particularly loud moan fell over Jeff’s lips and his whole body began shuddering when Nick hit that special sweet point inside of him. “Right there!” He groaned, his voice slurred from the pleasure.

Nick didn’t need to be told twice, to position himself better, shifting slightly, to push back in, one more time, hitting to same spot another time, earning the same reacting from the blonde, as before.

“God-” Jeff breathed, “Faster!” He urged, forgetting everything about how Nick was the one in charge, and not himself. He just wanted everything he could get, and he wanted it as soon as he possibly could get it.

“Demanding, huh?” Nick asked, slightly out of breath. “Try begging.” He said, the grin literally dripping from his voice. Might be he felt the pleasure as well, but he had not forgotten about his authority in the action going on in the tent.

“Please-” The blonde gasped “Nick, faster! Please!” Jeff’s voice pitched and he choked on his own breath, when Nick obeyed and picked up speed, hitting that spot even harder than before.

The hand of Nick’s, lying between Jeff’s shoulders was dragged down Jeff’s back, pulling the fiery sensation with it as he moved it to wrap it around Jeff’s now for the third time, hard cock.

A loud whine sounded in Jeff’s throat when Nick began stroking him in rhythm with the thrusts of his hips. Closer than he cared to admit, he had to do something more to make the blonde come before himself, and his goal might not have been so far away as he thought, when he dragged his thumb over the tip of Jeff’s cock, smearing out the pre cum that had gathered there and pulling a long soft moan out from Jeff’s throat.

Pushing in and out of the pulsating walls, the pace started getting sloppier and out of rhythm with his pumping hand. This only resulting in Jeff’s balls tightening and his head began spinning yet another time. “Nick-” He murmured, lost in building sensation. “Close-”

Nick himself was closing in on the edge as well, and pounded inside the blonde a few more times, “Let go” before he felt Jeff’s tight hole tighten around him in a pleasured spasm, and the guy moaned louder than he’d done the whole time.

“Fuck!” Jeff all but howled when even more of the white liquid shot out of his hard member, landing all over Nick’s hand. Right now, if anyone had asked Jeff for his name, he wouldn’t have been able to answer. His orgasm ripped through his body and everything darkened, everything disappearing from his brain.

“Jeff-” The brunette moaned when the spasms in Jeff’s hole kept clenching down on Nick’s cock, and made it even tighter as he’d pushed in one more time, before his vision blurred and he came into the Blonde’s entrance.

A few seconds went by, where they both rode out their orgasms, before Nick pulled out and the blonde collapsed; only just caught by Nick, before he landed in his own semen.  
Shuffling a little around, Nick got the sleeping bag opened, and the blonde placed inside it, so he wouldn’t be lying in the sticky stuff. He smiled at the blonde who was already half asleep, as he pulled his clothe back on.

“I can’t believe I just had sex with someone who’s not my boyfriend.” Jeff mumbled as he was beginning to drift further away.

“He might be, soon.” Nick smiled; knowing that Jeff was gone the second he finished talking. “Might be.” He repeated under his breath, before he unzipped the tent, went outside to close it again; leaving the sleeping boy to get some rest.


End file.
